


Ruined Sleeves

by BeautifulNoMatterWhat



Series: Ratty Jackets [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Dad to the rescue, Gen, Kinda, Minnow Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 10:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14018667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulNoMatterWhat/pseuds/BeautifulNoMatterWhat
Summary: Takes place after 'Ratty Jacket.' Kym and Percy realize that Camp Half-Blood might not be the safest place to be.





	Ruined Sleeves

**Author's Note:**

> I feel that maybe this is a 2nd installment maybe to Ratty Jacket.  
> I'm sorry if it seems to short. I'm testing the waters on writing styles. XD  
> This is after the happenings of Ratty Jacket.

''Wake up, little brother.''

I groaned, curling up tighter in my jacket. ''It's not even time for dinner yet, Kym.'' My eyes opened slowly, feeling for the world like little weights were hanging from each and every eyelash. Kym's face swam into focus, a crease furrowing her forehead.

''I believe that something is occurring on the surface.''

I sat up with a stretch and looked up. It was dark, not at all the greenish-blue that I was used to seeing. A faded flash of yellow stretched the expanse of the surface as an uneasy feeling settled over me. Kym stood, brushing minnows off her lap in the process. They circled around her us before darting beneath a hanging rock.

We shared a look. I hopped up. ''We should look and see. '' Another flash and a rumble echoed through the lake ominously.

A cold hand grabbed my arm and I looked at Kym in confusion. ''Brother. . . It is not safe. I feel uneasy.''

I grunted in agreement, shoving the sleeve of my jacket into my mouth for a thoughtful chew. I thought that it had just been my usual paranoia, but now that Kym -a goddess- was admitting her own uneasiness, it made me really happy she was here.

The rumbles that seemed so distant a few moments seemed overhead. The sand around us dispersed itself and after a few moments floated back down. The minnows streaked in between us, circling anxiously as the lake bed began to tremor.

''Father. I feel him.''

I looked at her, surprised. Her eyes were flickering, her expression taut. She looked down at me. Kym grasped my arm, and I stumbled as she started running away from the trees. Away from the camp. I dug my heels into the sand and yanked myself away from her. ''Stop! What's happening?''

''We have to leave now.''

''W-what?''

She grasped my hand this time, trapping it between soft material. ''We must go now. Father wants us gone from here. Away from the camp. He's here.''

I scoffed in disbelief. ''Then why are we leaving?'' Dad had made it a point to visit me, incognito of course, ever since the battle in New York. I know we weren't supposed to see each other, but it felt. . . good. It felt nice to have someone to check in on you and wants to hear how your day went and 'What do you want to eat, mátia mou?''

''He is not the only one here.''

I looked up knowingly. The flashes had begun lighting the surface violently, the lake around them seeming darker now. ''It's Zeus, isn't it?''

''Yes.''

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if I made Kym really OOC again. I never read the book and I don't know how she talks.  
> And if anyone has any tips on how to make things longer, please tell me xD  
> Thanks :3


End file.
